Sweeter than a Chocolate!
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Valentine. Hari dimana orang-orang memberi dan menerima coklat. Valentine tahun ini di SMP Teiko, Kuroko dan Akashi 'terpaksa' harus membolos di atap sekolah, hingga para Kisedai menemukan mereka sedang tertidur berdampingan dengan bersandar di dinding. Apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan? / Akakuro / #VKnBFE / Late Valentine Fic / RnR?


_Kurobas FanFiction: **#VKnBFe**_

_Warning: Akashi OOC~ xD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer.<strong>_

_**Copyright - Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeter than a Chocolate!<strong>

* * *

><p>Valentine.<br>Hari dimana para gadis biasanya sibuk mempersiapkan coklat untuk pria yang mereka suka.  
>Hari dimana para pria yang mendapat coklat bersorak girang, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan rasa iri.<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, di SMP Teiko, saat Akashi Seijuurou berjalan memasuki gerbang, para siswi langsung berteriak kegirangan. Mereka langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan coklat yang sudah mereka persiapkan, bersiap-siap untuk memberikannya pada Akashi.<p>

Saat ada siswi yang benar-benar berani memberikannya secara langsung, Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut, mengucapkan "Terima kasih", dan langsung berjalan pergi, tanpa memperdulikan nyawa siswi tersebut yang sudah melayang akibat senyuman mematikannya.

Akashi berjalan santai ke lokernya, dengan tumpukan coklat berbagai jenis di tangannya, dan kerumunan siswi yang terus mengikutinya — membuat para siswa menatap Akashi dengan tatapan sengit penuh perasaan iri.

"Ohayou, Akashicchi!"

Seruan familiar itu membuat Akashi menoleh.  
>"Ryouta. Ohayou."<p>

"Woaahh~ Akashicchi! Hari ini kau dapat banyak coklat, ya~" ujar Kise kagum saat melihat tumpukan coklat yang dibawa Akashi.

"Benarkah? Menurutku punyamu juga tidak kalah banyak, Ryouta." balas Akashi saat menyadari bahwa Kise juga membawa tumpukan coklat yang membuat tasnya penuh, bahkan tidak bisa dikancing lagi.

"Eh-he. Ah~ Aku yakin loker kita pasti dipenuhi coklat-_ssu_~"

…

Sesuai perkiraan Kise, saat mereka sampai di depan loker dan membukanya, coklat-coklat yang sudah menumpuk di dalamnya langsung bertumpahan keluar. Berbagai jenis dan warna, dengan berbagai nama pengirim.

Tidak bisa dibandingkan siapa yang lebih banyak, Akashi atau Kise.

Saat itu juga, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang baru datang juga membuka loker mereka, dan…

Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang.  
>Coklat-coklat yang sudah memenuhi loker itu langsung bertumpahan keluar.<p>

…

Sepertinya semua siswi SMP Teiko ini hanya memberikan coklat pada ke-5 pemain basket ini, karena saat siswa lain datang dan membuka loker mereka, tidak ada hujan coklat dari loker, bahkan tidak ada sebatang coklat pun di loker itu.

Miris? Memang.  
>Inilah penderitaan yang harus dijalani para siswa Teiko setiap hari Valentine.<p>

Kecuali beberapa siswa seperti Nijimura, Haizaki, dan beberapa siswa yang memang _di atas rata-rata_ yang mendapat beberapa coklat.

…

"Argh. Ini merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan semua coklat ini?"

"Mine-chin. Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan saja padaku."

"Murasakibara. Memakan coklat terlalu banyak tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Nee, Akashicchi, Kau tidak akan memakan coklat-coklat itu-_ssu_?" tanya Kise saat Akashi kembali memasukkan coklat-coklat itu, yang _secara ajaib_ muat di dalam loker.

Akashi hanya menyeringai, memakan sepotong coklat kecil dari tumpukan itu, lalu menjawab,  
>"Aku hanya menginginkan coklat dari satu orang."<p>

Seringainya berubah menjadi senyuman lebar saat melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru datang berjalan ke lokernya yang terletak di samping loker Akashi.

"Dan orang itu sekarang sudah di sini."

"EH?! Coklat dari Tetsu?! Oi, kau sudah dapat banyak coklat, kan?!"

"Ck. Daiki, kau tau? Bagiku, satu coklat dari Tetsuya itu lebih berharga bahkan jika seluruh jumlah coklat yang kita dapat itu digabungkan."

...

"Ohayou, minna-san." sapa Kuroko saat ia akhirnya sampai di lokernya.  
>"Wah, tahun ini kalian juga dapat banyak coklat yaa~"<br>Kuroko menatap tumpukan coklat di lantai yang berjatuhan dari loker yang penuh itu dengan tatapan takjub.

"Tetsuya. Ikut denganku sebentar."  
>Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi langsung menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan menariknya, membawanya pergi.<p>

"Oi, Akashi! Kau curang! Jangan me-monopoli Tetsu seenaknya sa—"

Sebelum Aomine sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah gunting merah yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba melayang ke arahnya dan tertancap di loker tepat di sampingnya, _hampir_ menggores wajah 'tampan'nya itu.

"Ada masalah, Daiki?"

"T-T-Ti-Tidak. M-Maaf."

Akashi menyeringai licik pada Aomine, dan kembali berjalan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

…

"Nee, Akashi-kun. Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana aku bisa berdua saja denganmu, Tetsuya."

"E-Eh? A-Ah..."

Tanpa harus menoleh, Akashi tau kalau wajah Kuroko pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah.

"Akashi-kun? Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Akashi akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya dari Kuroko dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kuroko.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Kau tau ini hari apa?"

"Valentine… kan?"

"Dan?"

"Dan… Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ingat soal apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau bilang kau akan memberi _jawaban _padaku hari ini."

"J-Jawaban?"

Akashi menghela napas.  
>Ia mendorong tubuh Kuroko dan menyudutkannya di dinding pintu.<br>Dengan kedua tangan yang ditopangkan di kedua sisi tubuh Kuroko, Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat.

"Balasan perasaanku padamu."  
>"Di hari ulang tahunmu tanggal 31 kemarin, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Waktu itu kau bilang kau akan memberi jawaban dengan memberi coklat padaku di hari Valentine."<p>

"E-Eh? T-Tapi waktu itu… Aku dibuat mabuk karena _sake _yang diberikan Aomine-kun… A-Aku tidak ingat—"

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Kuroko, membuatnya terdiam membisu selama beberapa saat.

Dengan sebuah seringai, Akashi berkata,  
>"Ingat atau tidak, janji tetaplah janji."<br>"Kalau kau tidak bisa memberi coklat sebagai balasan perasaanku…"  
>Akashi mengecup pipi Kuroko, dan melanjutkan, "Maka jadilah milikku sebagai gantinya."<p>

Wajah Kuroko merah padam.  
>Mulutnya tergagap-gagap, tidak tau harus menjawab ataupun bereaksi seperti apa terhadap perkataan dan perbuatan Akashi.<p>

Hingga tiba-tiba, Kuroko teringat akan sebatang coklat yang memang sudah dipersiapkannya dari rumah, walaupun ia belum yakin akan memberikannya pada siapa.  
>"Ah! C-Coklat… A-Akashi-kun, aku punya sebatang coklat… Untukmu…"<p>

Kuroko mulai merogoh-rogoh tasnya, tapi Akashi langsung menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terlambat."

"T-Tapi…"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kuroko.  
>"Kau jauh lebih manis daripada coklat manapun, Te-tsu-ya."<p>

…

*KRIIIING*

Bel masuk berbunyi.

...

"A-Akashi-kun... K-Kita bisa terlambat… A-Ayo masuk…" sahut Kuroko, panik dengan situasinya sekarang.

Tapi yang membuat Kuroko panik bukanlah fakta bahwa ia dan Akashi bisa terlambat, melainkan keadaan detak jantungnya yang kian lama makin cepat, akibat posisinya dengan Akashi yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 5cm.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi, belnya—"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli."

"A-Akashi-kun… Kita bisa terlam—"

"Tetsuya."

Akashi memotong kalimat Kuroko — membuat Kuroko terdiam.

"Tetsuya…"  
>Dengan tatapan kecewa, Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat.<p>

"Tetsuya… Apa kau membenciku?"

Kuroko buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya saat _Akashi memasang tampang bagaikan anak anjing kehujanan_ itu.

"B-Bukan b-begitu…"

"Kalau begitu… Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kuroko tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, napasnya memburu, dan ia yakin kalau saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah merah pekat menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"I-Itu… A-Aku…"

"Tetsuya… Jawab aku… Kau suka atau benci padaku?"

"A-A-Akashi-kun… H-Hentikan ke-OOC-an mu ini.."

"Tidak mau. Kau harus menjawabku dulu..."  
>Akashi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kuroko, dan kembali mengecup bibir Kuroko.<p>

"A-Akashi-kun… K-Kau… Bau alcohol…"

"Hmm~?"  
>Setelah menarik diri dari ciuman singkat itu, Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan mata sayu, persis orang yang sedang mabuk.<p>

"Jangan-jangan… Akashi-kun… Kau mabuk?!"

"Aku tidak… Mabuk…"  
>Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Akashi terjatuh, dan secara refleks langsung ditopang oleh Kuroko.<p>

Kuroko mendesah, berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya.  
>"Aku yakin coklat yang kau makan tadi itu mengandung alcohol…"<br>"Seharusnya kau jangan memakannya kalau ternyata kau lemah terhadap alcohol, Akashi-kun…"

Akashi sudah terlelap dalam pelukan Kuroko, akibat efek alcohol yang memang terkandung dalam sepotong coklat kecil yang tadi dimakannya.

Kuroko mendudukkan tubuh Akashi dengan bersandar di dinding, sementara ia ikut duduk bersandar di sampingnya — memperhatikan wajah Akashi yang terlelap pulas.

Akibat pengaruh alcohol itu, bahkan Akashi sampai mengingau dalam tidurnya,  
><em>"Hmm… Tetsuya… Suki…" <em>

Kuroko tertawa kecil, dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Akashi.  
><em>"Suki da yo, Akashi-kun…"<em>

…

Dan begitulah…  
>Karena Kuroko tidak mampu mengangkat ataupun membangunkan Akashi, akhirnya mereka membolos di atap sekolah, hingga Kuroko juga ikut tertidur di bahu Akashi…<br>Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, sebelum tertidur, Kuroko menuliskan sebuah memo kecil dan menempelnya di lantai di samping mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti itu di atap sekolah hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, dan…

Para _kisedai_ menemukan mereka.

"HWAA! KUROKOCCHI?! AKASHICCHI?!" — Kise.

"OIII! INI PELANGGARAN!" — Aomine.

"Sstt. Kalian berdua, diamlah. Mereka sedang tidur _nanodayo_." — Midorima.

"Aka-chin curang~" — Murasakibara.

"Ah, ada memo disini."  
>Midorima memungut memo yang tadi di tulis Kuroko.<p>

"Mana? Mana?"  
>Kise yang antusias langsung ikut membaca memo itu.<p>

"Biar kulihat…"

Aomine pun ikut melihatnya, dan membacanya keras-keras.

"_Maaf, bagi siapapun yang menemukan kami, Akashi-kun pingsan karena sepertinya dia memakan coklat ber-alcohol, padahal ternyata dia lemah terhadap alcohol. Tapi karena tidak bisa mengangkat atau membangunkannya, aku menemaninya disini."  
>"Kuroko Tetsuya."<em>

"HAAHH?!"

Ke-4 member yang kaget itu langsung buru-buru memastikan keadaan Akashi yang _terlelap_.

Tetap dengan mata terpejam, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai licik terbentuk di bibir Akashi.

"AKASHICCHI! KAU TEGA MENIPU KUROKOCCHI?!"

"OI! SIALAN KAU, AKASHI!"

"Akashi, ini keterlaluan. Aku tau kau sama sekali tidak lemah terhadap alcohol."

"Aka-chin~ Seingatku, di acara ulang tahun Kurokocchi, kau menghabiskan persediaan _sake_ toko, dan tidak mabuk sama sekali…"

Tiba-tiba, entah darimana, sebuah gunting merah melayang dan jatuh tertancap di lantai di antara mereka — sontak membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

"M-Maaf mengganggu!" sahut ke-4 member itu yang langsung berlari keluar terbirit-birit saat menyadari 'peringatan' itu.

"Dasar pengganggu." ujar Akashi _dalam __tidur__nya_.

* * *

><p><strong>END!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>yak, sekian one-shot akakuro ini~ xD<em>

_Oke, author sendiri sadar kalau di sini Akashi itu agak OOC -.-_

_RnR?  
><em>_Segala bentuk kritik-saran diterima~ ^^_


End file.
